The Lost Piece of Memory(CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!)
by Lilimon-Mimi
Summary: This story happened in Digimon 01! Yamato was kidnapped by the dark masters! One night, he came back and did an unexpected thing to Sora...!? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1:The Left Behind Harmonica

The Lost Piece of Memory __

The Lost Piece of Memory

Author's note: Oh…My stupid story again! Well, many readers told me that my story was too short, so this time I make it longer! I hope you will like this story (impossible…)! Please read and review this story! Thank you!

Note: This story happened after the appearance of the Dark Masters.

I don't own any characters in Digimon Adventure so please don't sue me!

__

Chapter 1 The left behind Harmonica

It was a dark, silent night. There was only a crescent, hanging alone on the cloudy sky. Sora was sitting alone under a tall tree. She was immersed in gazing at something that was grasping in her hands. It was the most precious thing to her.

"Sora-san?" Takeru came towards Sora and asked. "Why don't you sleep? It is really late."

"How about you, Takeru?" Sora forced herself to make a smile on her face. "I will sleep later on."

"I know you are blaming on yourself, Sora-san." Takeru said sadly. "But it was totally not your fault! Be happy, Sora-san!" Takeru pretended to be happy. However, after "that accident" had happened, everyone of the group could not be happy. 

"Thanks, Takeru." Sora smiled bitterly. "You should go to sleep. Good night, Takeru."

"Good night, Sora-san." Takeru said as he walked away.

Sora sighed. Her diamond-liked tears fell onto the thing that she was grabbing. That thing reflected her face vaguely. When Sora saw herself, she stared at it with hatred. She hated herself the most in the world!

'Why am I so useless?' Sora thought. 'If I am cleverer, then Yamato won't… Idiotic me!'

~ Flashback ~

Sora's POV

It was a shiny day. Taichi, Yamato, Joe and I went to Puppetmon's house to defeat him. We were all eager to go back the original world, so we have made the biggest, stupidest mistake. 

"Let's talk about how to defeat Puppetmon first before we get into he house." The brave boy, Taichi suggested. "I have an idea."

"Just tell," The boy whose eyes were always in elegant blue color, rationality and emotion said.

"Okay. First, Joe-san and I will get into the house to see if Puppetmon is there." Taichi explained his idea with a sly smile on his face. "Then, Yamato and Sora will stay outside the house to see if Puppetmon comes back or avoid it to escape from the house. Understand?"

After I have heard Taichi's speech, I was surprised. Why Yamato and I?

"Why are you smiling so slyly, Taichi?" Yamato frowned. 

"I am just thinking about what will you and Sora do after Joe and I have got into the house…" Taichi answered. "You love Sora, right? I give a chance for you and Sora together!"

I felt my face got very hot. I still could not realize what was Taichi talking about. A joke? Or a fact? "Taichi!" However, I was embarrassed!

"Taichi! You…" Yamato blushed and he looked very cute. "Why don't you say you love Joe and want to be with him?"

"Oh! How can you know?" Taichi pretended to be surprised. "I love Joe!"

"What?" Joe screamed in terror and his glasses slipped. His funny look made me giggled. "I am not a homosexual!" 

"Just joking!" Taichi laughed hysterically. "Stupid guys!"

Joe and Yamato started staring angrily at Taichi. They both seemed want to hit Taichi.

"O…Okay! Don't be angry!" I didn't want them to fight. "I agree with Taichi's idea. What about Joe-san and Yamato?"

"You are lucky, Taichi Yagami!" Yamato said. "If you dare to say those words again, I can sure I will hit you!"

"I agree." Joe answered. "That's Okay…"

"Then, let's start!" Taichi said as he grabbed Joe's hand and ran away. "Be good to Sora! Yamato!"

"You idiotic guy!" Yamato shouted at Taichi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato and I were standing outside Puppetmon's house. Suddenly, Yamato apologized to me.

"Sorry, Sora." Yamato said. "It is all my fault!"

"Gosh!" I was puzzled. "What's that mean?"

"I…I…" Yamato blushed and looked at the floor. "I usually gazed at you before and Taichi discovered. So…He…"

"Never mind!" I smiled gently at him, pretended to be care less on it. Stupid Sora! What were you doing? You loved him! Why didn't you tell him by this chance?

"I am glad that you don't care." Yamato sighed, almost disappointed. 

Suddenly, we both saw somebody was coming. It was…Puppetmon! Meanwhile, Puppetmon saw us too. "Oh…You those stupid selected children!" Puppetmon smirked." You really think you can defeat me?"

"Of course we can!" Yamato shouted surely. "Because we are selected children! Gabumon, defeat him!"

"Hai!" Gabumon screamed. "Gabumon shinka─ Garurumon! Garurumon chou shinka─ WereGarurumon!!"

"Kaiza─ Neiru!" Weregarurumon attacked. However, Puppetmon dodged quickly.

"Retarded!" Puppetmon said teasingly. "Your attack is so cheap!"

"Very fast!" I was scared. "Piyomon, go to help Weregarurumon!"

"Okay, Sora!" Piyomon flew onto the sky. "Piyomon shinka─ Birdramon! Birdramon chou shinka─ Garudamon!"

"Sora! Yamato!" Two voices shouted. It was Taichi and Joe with Metalgreymon and Zudomon!

"Garudamon, attack that Puppetmon's hammer!" I commanded.

"Shadow Wing!"

"Stupid guy! I am no longer enjoy fighting with you!" Puppetmon shouted angrily and attacked. Garudamon wasn't able to receive the attack and she fell down from the sky!"

"Garudamon!" I screamed and I didn't notice that if I stay at this position, then Garudamon will bump against me!

"Sora!" Yamato shouted as he pushed me out of this position. Then, Garudamon bumped against Yamato!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in horror. "Yamato! Garudamon!"

I knelt down near Yamato. Yamato has gotten grievous bodily harm and Garudamon turned into a Pyocomon. Also, Weregarurumon turned back into a Tsunomon. 

"So…ra…" Yamato muttered as he gave his harmonica to me. "Be careful…next time…Just…just let this harmonica be…your…talisman…" I wanted to tell him something, but he has already closed his eyes. It was too late!

"Joe-san! Joe-san!" I cried hysterically and as loud as I can. "Please help Yamato! Please!" Joe and Taichi ran here and Joe tried to give first aid.

Suddenly, Piedmon appeared. "Oh…This child wounded…" He got Yamato and Tsunomon in a second. 

"Piedmon! What are you going to do with Yamato?" Taichi screamed. "Metalgreymon! Attack!"

Before Metalgreymon attacked, Piedmon has disappeared. "You guys will die later on…selected children! Enjoy your remaining living time! Ha ha!" Meanwhile, Puppetmon faded also. Only remained Taichi, Joe and I, still kneeling on the floor, did not know what to do…

~ End of flashback ~

Sora opened her eyes and noticed she has fallen asleep. Suddenly, she felt something cold and sharp, was touching her neck. She looked down and she was scared. It was a knife, shining in the darkness.

"Who?" Sora looked up and asked. At that moment, she felt puzzled and frightened.

"Ya…Yamato?" Sora saw Yamato standing, pointing a knife at me! She suspected that she was dreaming and she brushed my eyes and opened them again immediately. She realized that she was not dreaming! 

"Yamato! What…What are you doing?" Sora questioned with a shaking voice, but still holding her most precious thing- Yamato's harmonica tightly. "I am Sora!"

"That's right." The boy with pitiless blue eyes answered with a cold, low voice. "I am going to kill you. One of the selected children─ Sora Takenouchi." 

To be continued…

Author's note 2: Oh…very tired…Please tell me your opinion by reviewing or sending [e-mail to me][1]! Thanks! ^_^

__

   [1]: mailto:lilimon_mimi@yahoo.com.hk



	2. Chapter 2: Getting Lost

The Lost Piece of Memory __

The Lost Piece of Memory

Author's note: My stupid fiction again! Hah~ I felt so glad that there are readers! So great! I will continue on and please continue read and review! Thanks a lot! ^_^

Ah, I have to apologize for the mistakes that I have made or will be made in my fictions! Please forgive me! I am an idiot! _;

And also, please don't sue me because I don't own any characters in this story!

__

Chapter 2 Getting Lose…

"Yamato? Are you kidding?" Sora tried to smile and pretended to be relaxed. However, her voice was still shaking, and also her body. "You are going to…kill me?"

"Of course." Yamato answered in a cold voice. "You, and the other selected children, are the biggest enemies in my life."

"You are one of the selected children, Yamato!" Sora screamed in panic. "Have you forgotten?"

"Ha! I am one of the selected children?" Yamato smirked. "Don't tell lie, stupid girl! I know you just don't want to die, right?"

"Yamato…" Sora sobbed sorrowfully and she took out Yamato's harmonica. "Then, just kill me…But…this thing…I think I should give it…back to you…"

Yamato stared at the harmonica and he stunned. "This thing…?" He shivered in panic. "It looks…it looks…"

"TAICHI'S SUPER KICK!" A familiar voice shouted as the knife in Yamato's hand was kicked onto the ground.

"Who?" Yamato screamed angrily. "Who dare to stop me from killing this girl?"

"Taichi!" Sora called.

Taichi smiled at Sora and spun round, faced to Yamato. "Don't you know what you are doing, Yamato? You are going to kill Sora, your lover!"

"My lover?" Yamato smirked. "I can't believe I have loved such an UGLY and TROUBLESOME girl before!" 

Sora was scared. She has never thought that Yamato would shout at her like that! Sora's heart was broken into zillion pieces. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"How can you say that?" Taichi was burning with anger. "Have you forgotten that Sora was your lover? You jerk!"

"Hahahahaha!" Yamato laughed hysterically. "I' m sorry, your joke isn't laughable! Stupid guy!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Taichi scolded as he was punching Yamato on his cheek. "You dare…You dare shouted at Sora with such nasty words!?"

"I DARE!!!" Yamato retorted. "You two…!"

"Our what?" Taichi interrupted and punched Yamato again on his stomach. "Go to hell!"

"Damn you!!" Yamato grabbed the knife again and gave a cut on Taichi's leg.

"Ah!" Taichi screamed in the pain of the wound. "Darn you guy…!"

Sora stared at them and she was stunned. How come? How come Yamato was acting so rudely? How come he wanted to kill them? Why? Why? 

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Sora screamed. "Why? Why? Stop fighting! Please! You two…No…Please stop…" 

"Sora…" Taichi whispered. There were footsteps, coming nearer and nearer.

"What's going on?" It was Mimi and Joe, running towards Sora.

"Damn!" Yamato cursed and faded away.

"Sora!" Taichi walked unstably to Sora. "Are you OK?"

Sora did not answer, but kept on staring at the place where Yamato had been with her vacant eyes. Too many accidents happened and they were too unbearable to Sora…

"I'm sorry, Sora…" Taichi hugged Sora tightly. "I won't hurt you again…"

"No…no more…" Sora muttered. "No…Not again!" Suddenly, Sora struggled fiercely and got out of the way.

"Sora!?" Taichi shouted and tried to stand up. "Where are you going?" 

"NO!!!" Sora covered her face with her hands and rushed away aimlessly. 

"SORA!" Taichi tried his best to run but he failed. "Darn…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ In the forest ~

"No more…it is too terrible…" Sora slowed down. "Yamato…why?" She felt so confused and did not know what to do. 

Sora lingered in the forest for a very long time. She walked and walked, until she noticed she was standing on the end of a cliff.

'Maybe I should jump down…' Sora took out Yamato's harmonica and thought. 'Only despair is left…no more…'

Sora felt so regretful that she did not tell Yamato she loved him. However, it was too late…Sora hugged Yamato's harmonica tightly.

'Sorry, everyone…' Sora closed her eyes and let go herself. 'Sayonara…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora!" Taichi shouted as loud as he could. "Sora!"

"Taichi…" Mimi stared at Taichi with worry. "We've kept on looking for Sora for four days but there was still nothing…Maybe Sora is…?" Mimi did not dare to continue because Taichi was glaring at her.

"Taichi," said Joe. "There are many terrible Digimon in this forest and Piyomon isn't following her. Sora may…"

"Sora…" Taichi insisted. "I believe she is still alive!"

"But your leg…" Joe said.

"Which is more important? Sora's life or the little wound on my leg!?" Taichi asked Joe angrily. "If you don't want to find Sora, then get away! I don't need you bad people's help!"

"Onnisan," Hikari tried to calm down her brother. "Don't be like that. Everybody is worried for Sora and you." 

"Sorry… Minna." Taichi apologized, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I am too worried…"

"Taichi-san…" Takeru asked. "Take a rest today. I think you are tired…"

"OK…" Taichi responded.

******************************

~ At that night ~

It was midnight already but Taichi has not slept yet. He got up and went back to that place―where Sora, Yamato and him had been four days ago.

"Sora…" Taichi whispered. He was very worried.

Taichi stared at a tree and sat down under it. He started thinking of the past…

"If Yamato wasn't here, then all of these accidents would not happen!" Taichi thought. "And Sora won't…"

Suddenly, somebody patted Taichi's shoulder softly. 

"Huh?" Taichi asked. "Who?"

"You are thinking about Sora, aren't you?" It was Joe. He sat down near Taichi and continued. "You look really worried."

"Yeh…" Taichi answered in discouragement. "As long as she is safe, I will be satisfied…"

"She'll." Joe said, almost encouragingly. However, he whispered to himself, "At least I believe…"

"Sora…" Taichi frowned. "How come she loves that bad guy? That makes her hurt so much."

"You mean Yamato?" Joe asked. "Maybe…Sora thinks it was very happy that she could be with Yamato…"

"Why…?" Taichi nearly cried. "Yamato…he harmed and hurt Sora so much…"

"Just because Sora loves Yamato." Joe explained. "Maybe I am wrong…It is just MY thought."

"No…" Taichi said sadly. "I think you're right…I should not interrupt them."

"Taichi," Joe stared at Taichi and asked. "You love Sora?"

Taichi smiled bitterly and answered. "Yes…How come you are so clever?" Taichi gazed at the ground. "I love Sora."

To be continued…

Author's note 2: Oh my Goodness…What the hell is the thing that I have just written/typed? .:_:. I am too idiotic…*sobbing unhappily* Anyway, please give me some opinions on this fiction! Please review! Please! Or you may tell me by [e-mail][1]…As you like. *smiled again*

   [1]: mailto:lilimon_mimi@yahoo.com.hk



End file.
